1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a coin tester which tests the size of a coin.
2. Prior Art
The prior art devices include a cradle having a pair of spaced apart fingers for catching a coin of proper diameter and passing a coin of less than proper diameter; after the cradle catches the proper coin, it usually rotates and then drops the coin into a trackway. Another prior art device has a spaced apart upper and lower edge with an aperture between the edges and a spring loaded finger to force any coin of less than proper diameter through the aperture for rejection. The prior art devices are characterized by having either some type of bearing construction for rotation which has a friction of variable and changeable value or a spring loaded device subject to the normal variances of physical properties of springs. Further, it is well known that the prior art is reasonably expensive, very susceptible to dirt and foreign matter and usually requiring of periodic adjustment by a skilled serviceman.